Accidente
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Yuri ha visto por accidente a Victor desnudo, y en lugar de sentirse incómoda, piensa en otras cosas. [Victor x fem Yuri]


One-shot: Accidente

Había sido un accidente.

Era algo muy claro, Victor lo sabía y no se veía afectado con lo sucedido, pero a pesar de eso, Yuri no podía estar tranquila.

Sin querer había entrado al baño cuando Victor se estaba desvistiendo para meterse a una tina, lo había visto justo quitarse la última prenda de ropa.

Yuri reaccionó pidiendo mil disculpas, tapándose la cara muy avergonzada, Victor sólo soltó una gran carcajada.

No era como si a Victor le hubiese molestado, después de todo el día que anunció ser su nuevo entrenador, se había parado desnudo frente a ella.

Yuri había quedado tan sorprendida con la llegada de él, que había dejado su desnudez en segundo plano.

Pero ahora que lo había visto así por segunda vez regresaba ese recuerdo a su cabeza, para quedarse.

Yuri se sentía pervertida, haber visto a su entrenador completamente desnudo no le había molestado, incluyendo que no podía quitarse la imagen de él de su cabeza.

Había pasado una semana de ese accidente en el baño, y a pesar de que actuaba normal frente a él, en el fondo deseaba que aquella oportunidad volviese a presentarse.

Victor era muy atractivo, emocionalmente ya la tenía enamorada, pero físicamente no se quedaba atrás. No sólo era bueno por dentro, y el corazón no era lo único que tenía grande.

Y era eso último que a la japonesa le ponía el rostro totalmente rojo. Las dos veces que lo había visto desnudo, su vista sin su permiso se había dirigido a la entrepierna del ruso.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra una mesa, para borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Yuri suspiró frustrada y miró la hora en su celular.

Victor se estaba bañando en las aguas termales y ya llevaba mucho rato allí.

Era de noche, y en las aguas termales sólo se encontraba Victor. Yuri comenzó a preocuparse.

Dejó pasar unos minutos más, hasta que decidió dejar su vergüenza atrás e ir a ver si Victor se encontraba bien.

Entró al baño llamando a Victor y salió al patio donde se encontraban las aguas termales, dónde él debería estar.

Sintió el miedo invadir todo su cuerpo, al encontrarlo recostado en una roca, durmiendo.

Yuri corrió hacia Victor y empezó a llamarlo desesperada, al no tener respuesta de él, decidió sacarlo del agua.

Rozó su mano por la espalda desnuda y mojada de Victor para levantarlo, y sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar.

Yuri movió la cabeza rápidamente, con el rostro completamente sonrojado, tratando de concentrarse en ayudar a Victor.

Con todas sus fuerzas logró sacarlo del agua caliente, la toalla que debía estar cubriéndole su parte íntima reposaba en el agua, burlándose de ella.

El rostro de Yuri se volvió muchísimo más rojo y comenzó acalorarse.

Corrió en busca de una toalla y regresó con ella para tapar el pene del ruso, que tanto la distraía.

Tapó su cara avergonzada, estaba sobrepasando su límite.

Estaba enamorada de su entrenador, su amor por él crecía cada día más, al igual que el deseo sexual.

Miró a Victor detenidamente y llevó su mano al pecho de él, acariciándolo lentamente. El cuerpo de Yuri reaccionó al instante y su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente.

De repente, Victor abrió sus ojos. Más que sentirse aliviada, Yuri se sintió asustada.

-¿Yuri? - dijo Victor confundido.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó nerviosa -te desmayaste en las aguas termales- contó tratando de no mirarlo a la cara.

Victor empezó a sentarse, sin dejar de mirarla.

-No te muevas tan rápido, te puedes volver a desmayar - dijo preocupada -estuviste mucho rato aquí, te he dicho muchas veces que no te excedas con el tiempo -regañó.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí - dijo sonriéndole.

Yuri se sobresaltó nerviosa y antes de decir algo más, sintió como los labios de Victor chocaron con los suyos.

Abrió sus ojos con asombro y notó que Victor estaba afiebrado.

Victor la miró a los ojos y le sonrió con cariño.

-Me gustas mucho, Yuri- confesó y cayó desmayado.

El rostro de Victor cayó entre los pechos de Yuri. Ella ahogó un gritito, su rostro no podía ser más rojo de lo que ya era.

Yuri logró controlarse y llevar a Victor a su habitación, logrando vestirlo y acostarlo en su cama, poniéndole un paño húmedo en su cabeza para bajar la fiebre.

La afiebrada ahora era ella, después de haber tocado el cuerpo de Victor para secarlo y vestirlo.

Victor despertó y al verla a su lado, cuidando de él, se sonrojó. Recordaba todo lo sucedido.

Yuri miró con asombro como las mejillas de Victor se teñían de rojo, y sonrió con ternura.

Toda su vergüenza fue reemplazada por una gran alegría, después de todo, era correspondida por su querido entrenador.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- xxxxxx

Hola, hola!

Me gusta el gender bender, y el otro día me puse a pensar como sería Yuri mujer, y la verdad es que como mujer u hombre, Yuri me gusta igual xDD

También llegué a la conclusión que aunque Yuri fuera mujer, la escena sensual de Victor desnudo en las aguas termales tendría que ir igual xD

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot. El Victuri es hermoso no importa como sea *u*

Tuve dos semanas llenas de trabajos de la universidad, al fin estoy libre y mis profesores no dejaron ningún trabajo, tuvieron piedad xD

Por cierto, el domingo estoy de cumpleaños, jejeje

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


End file.
